blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Series 6 (Doctor Who)
Series 6 'of ''Doctor Who ''was preceded by the 2010 Christmas Special, ''A Christmas Carol, began airing with The Impossible Astronaut ''on 23 April 2011 and concluded with ''The Wedding of River Song ''on 1 October 2011. It featured Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, Karen Gillan as Amy Pond and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams. Overview ''To be added Cast Main * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory - Arthur Darvill Supporting * River Song - Alex Kingston * Madame Kovarian - Frances Barber * Canton Everett Delaware III - Mark Sheppard, William Morgan Sheppard * The Silence - Marnix Van Den Broeke * Madame Vastra - Neve McIntosh * Jenny Flint - Catrin Stewart * Commander Strax - Dan Starkey * Dorium Maldovar - Simon Fisher-Becker * Henry Avery - Hugh Bonneville * Toby Avery - Oscar Lloyd * Cybermen - Paul Kasey (body)/Nicholas Briggs (voice) * Carter - Richard Dillane * Craig Owens - James Corden * Sophie - Daisy Haggard * Winston Churchill - Ian McNeice * Dr Malohkeh - Richard Hope * Dalek - Nicholas Briggs * Ood - Paul Kasey * Kazran Sardick - Michael Gambon, Laurence Belcher, Danny Horn * Abigail Pettigrew - Katherine Jenkins * Idris - Suranne Jones * House (voice) - Michael Sheen * Jennifer Lucas - Sarah Smart * Miranda Cleaves - Raquel Cassidy * Colonel Manton - Danny Sapani * Lorna Bucket - Christina Chong * Adolf Hitler - Albert Welling * Alex - Daniel Mays * George - Jamie Oram * Rita - Amara Karan * Minotaur - Spencer Wilding * Charles Dickens - Simon Callow * Gantok - Mark Gatiss Televised Episodes Christmas Special (2010) Main Series - Part 1 (April - June 2011) Main Series - Part 2 (August - October 2011) Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 7.84 million * Highest: 8.86 million (The Impossible Astronaut) * Lowest: 6.72 million (The Rebel Flesh) Note: 'Highest' and 'Lowest' ratings are only applicable to the main series, discounting the Christmas Special. External Links * Official ''A Christmas Carol page on Doctor Who '''Website * Official ''The Impossible Astronaut page on Doctor Who Website * Official Day of the Moon page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Curse of the Black Spot page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Doctor's Wife page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Rebel Flesh page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Almost People page on Doctor Who Website * Official A Good Man Goes to War page on Doctor Who Website * Official Let's Kill Hitler page on Doctor Who Website * Official Night Terrors page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Girl Who Waited page on Doctor Who Website * Official The God Complex page on Doctor Who Website * Official Closing Time page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Wedding of River Song page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Series Category:Eleventh Doctor Series